battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Battlefield Bad Company: 2/How to be the best for your team
''Note: This guide features some content that may be usefull only for the game mode RUSH'' Hey guys! I made this guide for anyone who wants to know how to be the best, most usefull, guy on your BF: BC2 mutiplayer team! 4 Kits = 4 Jobs Well, you can't just go into battle with the assault kit and go out shooting from distances of 300ft! Why? Because each kit has its own job! If you have the assault kit, you want to be supporting fire at ranges of 100ft, while supplying ammo to teamates! Anyways, here are the kits, and the jobs they do!: Assault: The basic support kit You may think that the Medic class is for suppporting fire. Yes and no. The Medic is to run around supporting fire, yes, but mostly healing teamates, and bringing just died soilders back to life with the defibrillator. Anyways, the Assault soilder should always have a rule of thumb: "Stay alway from extream ranges"! That is right! The assault weapon is not a sniper rifle. Yet, not a close range SMG. Medic: Extending teamates lives Most Medic players will ignore this. You, may not. The Medic's job is to support teamates by giving medical boxes, and reviving just killed teamates with the defibrillator. In that case, the average Medic, may get the most points for helping teamates. Plus, the Medic is given a choice of some fancy, monster killing LMG's (if they have unlocked them). Note that the average LMG has about 50+ ft of more effective range than the assault rifle. Recon: Special Spys Now there is something I need to tell you about. Recon: the class is for stealth. Most players will say that. Out of those players who say that, DO they actually act like that in game?! Every Recon expert should know how to be stealthy. Now I know that I have many, MANY tips about how to be stealth in the recon kit, but this guide is not for that. Anyways, the Recon kit gives the player access to some long range guns. Each long range gun is called a sniper rifle. Among all of the other kits available, this kit, is intended to be used at extream ranges, up to 280ft. Note that there are 2 types of ranges for weapons in BF: BC2 and other war games: 1. Range 2. Effective Range Effective range is the type of range recommended for the weapon. Range is how far the weapon can hit. 280ft is NOT the range of the average sniper rifle, 400ft is the range (how far a sniper rifle can hit). Engineer: Vehicle experts When it comes to tanks, quad bikes, helicopters, and other vehicles, the engineer kit is a close range and vehicle expert. When it comes to close range, engineer's have SMGs that will kill nearly anything in a 40ft effective range. The engineer also has a rocket launcher or anti-tank mines, and a repair tool. The repair tool repairs friendly vehicles that are damaged. When used on enemy vehicles, they do damage. Use this kit to destory enemy vehicles, or get close to gold crates if a attacker. Putting it all together All 4 kits have different jobs, as you may see. Putting it all together, it may look like this: A sniper takes out extra, unseen, enemies. However, the sniper runs out of ammo. A Assault Kit player supplies the sniper with a ammo box. Then, out of no where, the sniper is killed by another sniper. A Medic Kit player rushes to the scene. The Medic revived the sniper. The sniper killed the guy who killed him. But out of no where, a tank appears from a distance. A engineer quickly finds the tank, and destroys it with a RPG-7. Players HAVE to help each other, if they want to win. In all, always have a squad of 3 or more. You wouldn't want to be running from the attackers base to the first set of M-COM stations on Arica Harbour, wouldn't you?! Thats where I will now explain squads. Squads In BF: BC2, haveing a squad as a attacker is a must. That way, a squad member may be near the objective, and therefore, you can respawn right by the main source. In that case, "Squads are NOT for noobs who are scared. They are for smart guys who know how to fight, and win". Thank You! Thats my little guide. You are free to comment or rate. If I get alot of likes, I will post this guide under the BF: BC2 guides. Battlefield Bad Company: 2 22:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts